Taming the Lioness
by Girlygeek43
Summary: AU: Before Loke and Lucy started dating, things were quite rocky before their relationship. In fact, Lucy didn't even want to be bothered with the lion spirit. But what happens when a turn of events makes her think more about her lion spirit? *Prequel to Layla*
1. I'm Not Your Girlfriend

As the sunbeams of twilight danced around the floor of an apartment building, a busty blonde teenager sat down counting money. "Hm hmm that should cover rent and food for the next two months, and some extra to go shopping, but it's best to keep on doing some jobs to sustain more." Then there came a _RUMBLE GRUNGLE _"Hmm, getting hungry." As she went to look in her refrigerator there was only some eggs, milk, and a tub of yogurt. In the pantry there was only flour, spices, and coffee."Oh great, I forgot to go food shopping this week." When she grabbed her purse and a fist full of dollars, she reached for the door handle but looked at the clock to see the hour hand pointed at the 7 and the minute at the 6. "Oh crap, 7:30 the farmer's markets are closed at this time on a Sunday. Maybe I can still go out to eat." Then came a _BOOM!_ And droplets of water began to flood the streets. "Oh great!" She pouted. "Stupid weather report, didn't even tell me about a storm, I'm stuck here with nothing to eat, and I can't summon Virgo to make me anything because it's a Sunday."

When she buried her head into her legs a giant glow came right in front of her and out of it came a tall young slender, yet muscular man with a ginger mane, wearing a black suit and a red tie. On his handsome face was a pair of azure sunglasses which he lightly pushed up. He then crouched down to the busty maiden and picked up her face. "Lucy, I heard my beautiful princess in distress. What seems to be the problem?" As Lucy slapped away his hand, she got up and pouted again with furrowing eyebrows. "Loke, I don't need your help. Plus how can you hear me in the celestial spirit world?" Loke draped his arm around Lucy's neck. "Now don't pout my dear, I can sense these kind of things. After all it is my duty to help my princess as her knight in shining armor." Lucy freed herself from the spirit. "Loke, can you cut that out for once? Besides, I don't need your help." Then came a _RUMBLE GURGLE. _"It seems your stomach disagrees my dear. Come, I bought food from the spirit world for tonight." Lucy sighed as she saw the bags of sparkling food, and felt her stomach bubble again. "Fine, but tomorrow I'm on my own."

As Loke bought the bags of spirit food into Lucy's kitchen, Lucy got up and got out a knife and peeler but Loke's hands made her let go. "Please Lucy, you need to relax a little, let me." As Lucy backed off Loke began preparing and slicing and stirring and peeling every bit of food he had with him. Within a decent amount of time, Loke presented his mage with a plate of sparkling beef curry with a sauce that was smoother than the finest fabrics in Fiore. On the side was a plate of Carbonara coated with a sauce that was so creamy, it slowly dripped form the pasta. For dessert was a chocolate mouse that was as light and fluffy as a rabbit's tail. "Only the best for my princess." Said Loke taking a slight bow. "Thank you Loke." As Lucy took the first bite, she slowly pulled the spoon out of her mouth and savored the flavor of the curry. Pretty soon she started munching away at the curry and within minutes it was gone. "So, is it good princess?" Asked the lion. "Loke that was amazing, is all spirit world food that good?" Before he could answer the question Loke pushed over the plate of pasta. "Try the carbonara, it's just as good, and I'll join you too." Upon the first bite, Lucy had the same reaction when she had the curry. Every bite, was at a turtle's pace and the savory flavor slithered down Lucy's throat. As she was eating her eyes drooped and only stopped when she heard a _SCRAAAPE! _"Oh my." Loke glided the fluffy brown dessert to his wizard. "Now for the dessert my dear." Lucy simply dug her clean spoon in the fluffy substance and began to slowly suck on every spoonful. When they were done, Loke snapped his fingers and the plates disappeared.

As Lucy began to sip water, Loke remarked, "Now that you're fed, would you say that you enjoyed our date?" Lucy instantly spat out the water and started to breathe in shortened lengths. "DATE!? Loke, I was just hungry you never said we were on a date. Besides, we're not dating!" Loke held the mage's hand, "Ah, but I see it differently Lucy. Don't you even remember that one day we need to share our bond of love?" Lucy slapped away the lion Spirit's hand. "There is no bond like that Loke. Listen, you're a celestial spirit I am a human. You will live forever and I will die someday. Please, try to accept this but I just don't think that dating you would work out." Loke quickly shot back. "But Lucy, I will only date you and I only have room in my heart for you." Lucy sighed and her eyes rolled. "Look, the thing is you are a great guy Loke but please, I am tired so just go back to the spirit world please." A faint light started to encase the spirit, "And I shall, my princess." When the light fully encased him and disappeared he went along with it. With that Lucy brushed her teeth, settled in the hot steamy water of her bath tub, dried her damp body when she was done, slipped into her pajamas, and slid under her bed covers before she drifted off into dreamland.

When the sun's beams shot through Lucy's window again, Lucy rose out of bed, adjusted her hair, and used the remaining eggs, milk and seasonings she had to make herself a meal. After eating, she changed into a fitted lime green shirt, light pink fingertip length skirt, and brown ankle boots. She then tied up her golden hair into a side ponytail, with a ruby red ribbon, grabbed a small white purse, a fist full of money, and went outside. "Excellent, the sun is out and the farmer's market should be open." One hour later Lucy came back with several bags filled with food, and began to place every scrap she had into her fridge and pantries. While she was putting a bottle of a red liquid in the upper pantry her right foot began to loose traction and it was soon followed by her entire body. As she was about to fall, a hand managed to catch her from behind. "Careful gorgeous, I don't want my princess to bruise herself." Lucy rolled her eyes at that voice and faced the hand's owner. "Thank you Loke, but I can take care of myself, I wasn't about to hurt my body. I just slipped a little." Loke then helped his wizard dust off a little and claimed, "Ah but Lucy, this is my way of being a gentleman, I wish only to be chivalrous not chauvinist my love." Lucy sighed again. "Loke, last night was not a date, and while I do appreciate you being a gentleman, don't call me your love." As the light began to encase him again, he waved goodbye, "Okay, see ya around beautiful." And disappeared.

Afterwards, she went out of her apartment and approached a giant building with a symbol that matched the same one on her hand and entered the front door. "Hey everyone." She cried. She was greeted back with hellos from the sparsely filled hall. Within seconds a blue haired teen about an inch or two shorter than her and a smaller breast size. "Hey there Lu, I thought that you already had enough money already." Said the bluenette putting her hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Oh I'm just here Levy. You know that I will never get tired of this guild." Lucy giggled. "I can see that. Anyway, I'm going on a solo job." Then Levy jetted out the door and waved back to her friend. "See ya later Luce." At the bar counter Lucy sat down on a stool and faced a curvaceous woman wearing a long red dress and had white hair. "Hey Lucy, just hanging around today?" "You guessed right on Mira." The both giggled. "Say Mira, I kinda need some advice." Before Lucy could finish Mira jolted to finishing, "Boy trouble?" Lucy sweated slightly, "How'd you know?" Mira responded with just two words,"Lucky guess." Lucy groaned slightly, "It's Loke, he's going around my life doing stuff for me, last night he cooked me dinner because my shelves were empty and he wanted to call it a date. Then he caught me when I just slipped. How do I get him to realize that I'm not really into him?" Lucy put her head between her arms and Mira lifted her head up. "Now come on, I think you two look pretty cute together." An electric shock then traveled up Lucy's spine and her eyes turned white as her face glowed red. "Calm down Lucy, since you don't want him to be your boyfriend just imply that he is only your friend a lot." Lucy started to smile, "I guess I'll try it out."

**THREE DAYS LATER**

Right behind a pile of knocked out men, a salmon haired teen boy with a white scarf picked up a knocked out gang member."Now, we'll be taking that gem you've got." After the salmon haired teen had a Ruby the size of a pingpong ball in his hands, he tossed it in the air and caught it, "Great job huh Happy?" He asked a flying blue cat. "Aye, it seems that these thief catching jobs are pretty fun, huh Natsu?" He simply high fived Happy. "You said it little buddy, now let's see how Erza, Gray and Lucy have done with their share of bad guys." Minutes later a long red haired woman and a black haired man with no shirt on approached Natsu and Happy. "Hey guys, I got one of the gems. What about you?" Natsu presented the ruby to both of them. Afterwards, the red haired mage in armor pulled out an emerald the size of her eye, "No wonder the owners of these gems called for our help, that emerald is huge Erza." After Erza put the emerald away Natsu turned to the shirtless black haired mage, "Gray?" The black haired mage with no shirt on presented a diamond the same size of Natsu's ruby. "This was the second most priceless one in his collection. All we need to do is see how Lucy is doing." The gang then started to walk South. Meanwhile, In another location, Lucy was also in front of knocked out gang members and held out a gold key as Loke blew at his glowing hand like a smoking gun. "All taken care of beautiful." He then dug around the gang members and found a pink gem the size of a doorknob. "Thanks for finding that gem Loke, you're a good _friend_." Lucy emphasized to Loke. "Not a problem, it reminds me of your eyes." He then tossed the gem to Lucy before dissolving in light,"Take care gorgeous." Lucy was left with a red strip on her face. "Oooooh, you've got a nice boyfriend huh Lucy?" Mocked the flying blue cat. "He's a friend Happy. Anyway I got the pink diamond back, the client's most valuable gem, let's get our reward and go home."

Back at Magnolia town, the gang had their pockets filled with their share of the reward money and all four of them went their separate ways when they got to the town square. As Lucy was walking on the cobblestone road near the river again, she decided to do a little balancing on the edge. "That's dangerous Lucy!" Called a man on a boat. "Oh I'll be fine." Responded Lucy. However, on one of the steps she was taking, her foot missed and her body started to gravitate towards the water, "Gahh!" Screamed Lucy. Before she hit the water, a hand grabbed her right wrist and she gravitated back to the cobblestoned road. "Careful beautiful, you don't need to get wet." Lucy faced the hand's owner, "T-thank you Loke." She told the lion spirit before he disappeared again. Two girls then walked by, "Like wow, I wish I had a boyfriend like that." "Totally, some girls get it all." Lucy felt a jolt go through her spine and walked like a robot to her apartment. "Hey, Lucy why not let your boyfriend open the door for you." Called the man in the boat. Quickly, Lucy shouted back, "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" and slammed the door faster than Jet on a good day.

**NEXT DAY**

As Lucy was browsing the request board the lion spirit appeared once again, this time he was next to a brunette carrying a barrel and wearing a blue bikini top. "So what do you say Cana? Want to go on a job together for old time's sake?" As Cana put down the barrel, she grabbed it and said, "Sounds good, might be a good chance to hang out with Lucy's boyfriend." Happy flew over, "Ah ha! I knew it Lucy! You are in looove!" A mage sticking his tongue out faced a green haired mage with a red coat,"Told ya he was the cheerleader's boyfriend!" Pretty soon the entire guild hall began to repeat the word 'boyfriend.'The word began to echo in Lucy's mind, ricocheting like a super ball. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHH!" Lucy screeched. As everyone turned heads, Loke approached the blonde haired mage. "Lucy, are you okay?" Lucy then slapped him away and her eyes turned white as she started to glare. "NO! I'M NOT OKAY! FOR THREE DAYS I HAVE EMPHASIZED THE FACT THAT YOU WERE MY FRIEND AND NOTHING MORE!" Loke, stumbled back, "W-what are you trying to say?" Lucy took a deep breath, "YOU ARE NOT MY BOYFRIEND! AND I DON'T WANT YOU AS MY BOYFRIEND! YOU'RE JUST A PLAYBOY SPIRIT!" Loke felt his insides shatter like glass, "I guess I'll see you some other time then." The lion stuttered as he flashed into the spirit world.

Inside the gleaming dimension Loke's legs moved like a windup toy in motion, and his feet dragged as his upper body sulked and was completely motionless. "Big brother Leo, are you okay?" Asked a pink haired maid. As she waved a hand in front of him, Loke kept on dragging his feet. "No response." A tall goat man then saw the dragging lion spirit. "Virgo, appaaarently Leo needs some time alone." Within minutes Loke located himself into an ivory building and lied down on the floor next to a picture of the blonde mage and clung the frame to his chest and tears leaked from his eyes.

Back on Earthland, Lucy had a bit of a spring in her step, "Well, that takes care of that." Pretty soon Cana asked the blonde, "Hey Luce, don't you think you were being a bit harsh on him?" Lucy rolled her eyes and groaned, "Harsh? This kept on going for three days straight,nobody left me alone, and everyone kept on teasing me about having him as a boyfriend, it was embarrassing." Mira came over carrying a tray and stated, "I don't know Lucy, I've known Loke during his playboy days and he's not used to being spoken to like that by a girl." Levy soon followed, "Yeah, Lu don't you think you were being a bit harsh. Of all the time I've known Loke, he's never been one to take words like that too well, and looking at the way he went back into the spirit world, you really broke his heart." Lucy's eyebrows began to lower and she started to fumble her hands. "Guys, I need to go now." As she exited the guild hall her head started to sulk a little._ I broke his heart? It can't be that bad._

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Ouch it seems that Lucy borderline shot down our favorite lion. I wonder what will happen to him in the spirit world.**


	2. The Heart Broken Lion

**When we last left Lucy, she was walking home after breaking her lion spirit's heart but just how bad was it?**

Upon marching home on the cobble stone street with nobody but civilians present in town, Lucy looked back at her guild hall and sighed. "It really can't be that bad, he'll get over it won't he?" She then kicked a small pebble. "I mean sure I was angry, but I don't know if I was that bad. Was it really that bad?" As her hand reached for her apartment door she slowly opened it only to find a salmon haired dragon slayer and flying blue cat on her couch. "AAAAGH! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" The duo was shot backwards at the volume of her voice. When they got up, Natsu opened the window, "Come on Happy,let's give the heartbreaker her time alone." As Happy held on to Natsu, Lucy held him by the shoulder, "Wait? Heartbreaker? It couldn't have been that bad." Happy then flew carrying Natsu out of the window. "Aye, it was that bad from the looks of it. If you don't believe us ask Loke yourself."

Before closing the window, Lucy's head poked outside, "But what do you want me to do? Should I really accept it and be Loke's girlfriend? I only like him as a friend and nothing more." "We're not asking you to date him, just talk to the guy." Lucy sighed, "I don't know, what if he becomes clingy again Natsu? I'm sorry but the talk with him will need to take some time." "Okay then, but don't wait too long." Natsu and Happy then flew off and Lucy shut the window.

"I honestly need to get a lock for this apartment." Lucy then held up the key ring filed with sticks of silver and gold, and held up a stick that had a handle shaped like a lion. "I don't even know how bad it is, maybe I can give it some more time."

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

As Lucy was flipping and dodging in mid air, she grabbed a golden key and shouted, "OPEN GATE OF THE LION! LOKE!" Despite her spell cast, instead a tall goat poofed in the area. "Capricorn!? But I summoned Loke." As the goat man caught her and leapt her to another area and put her down the explination began to exit his mouth, "Sorry my lady, but sir Leo is in a baaad state right now. Plus, he wanted me to give you this note." Lucy grabbed the paper Capricorn presented her and her eyes scanned the text.

_I apologize my dear but I need more time alone. -Loke_

"Oh come on, I thought that he would be over it by now." _BOOM!_ As Lucy was blows away by the explosion, she dashed toward's an area and struck the enemy with her whip. "GOT YA!" Then Capricorn beat him until the enemy was covered in bruises. After turning the enemy in and closing Capricorn's gate Lucy's mind began to speak,_ Was it really that bad? I wonder how he's actually doing in the spirit world?_

In the star studded navy sky of the spirit world, a young woman's fist tapped an ivory door, "Leo, I am sorry but can I please come in." She knocked again, "Leo? I'm sorry." As the door creaked open, Loke was on the floor curled up like a snake with his silky red tie all mangled on the floor and his ink black jacket was wrinkled and gathering dust, his azure shades were casted aside as his once spiky hair was now wilted, and his flawless face was stained with dripping tears as he clutched Lucy's picture to his chest. "Leo?" Loke only sniffed and his exhales came out in little segments as more tears ran down his face and he began to groan.

As Aries closed the door she faced the other zodiac spirits. One wearing a horse's face on his head approached her, "How is sir Leo doing?"

"I'm sorry, but it's not good at all." Cried the ram spirit. Virgo then approached her and patted her on the back. "There there, I'm sure big brother will be healed by time."

**A FEW MORE DAYS LATER**

At the guild hall Lucy was nibbling away at a golden brown cutlet, and held her left hand to her face. _Is Loke really that upset? _A woman with blue hair and souless blue eyes walked over to where she sat. "Is Lucy okay?" Lucy's shot up a little. "Yeah, I'm just a little worried, Loke hasn't come through his gate no matter how many times I called him." "Juvia thinks my love rival has made Loke very upset." Mira walking over with a tray of drinks followed, "Yeah Lucy, you were kinda harsh on him." Erza then sat down next to Lucy with strawberry cake in hand. "I agree, I know you're not into dating but if he's not coming out, it's a sign that you may need to talk to him." Then a small child with long blue hair came around, "I second that, when I saw what happened the poor guy looked pretty hurt." Lucy sighed and slightly frowned, "Was it really that bad?"

Cana came over with a barrel and presented Lucy with a crystal ball. "Oh yeah, just look at this footage this Lacrima captured the other day. Just slow it down frame by frame and you can see the exact point where the poor guy's heart shatters." With that the footage was slowed down like a slideshow and stopped at a frame where Loke was clutching his chest as his eyes were scrunched like they had eaten a lemon. Lucy got up and walked out with small tears forming on her ducts, "I need to go." Outside of the guild hall her mind spoke to her. _Maybe it was that bad._

Inside the spirit realm, two tiny blue figures the size of toys floated to the door and creaked it open. "Uh oh, it is that bad." Squeaked the spirit wearing orange shorts. "Yep, just look for yourself everyone." Followed the one in black shorts.

When the door was creaked open a groan echoed through the entire spirit world. As some of the spirits started to peak at their leader, he continued to drip tears down his face and was stuck in that same position when Aries saw him. He then began to belt out,

_I can't keep pushing this down any deeper._  
_Why do I keep trying if I can't keep her?_  
_Every move that I make, it's just another mistake_  
_I wonder what it could take because it feels like_  
_There's a hole inside my body.  
Like there's a hole inside my heart.  
It's like this feeling is gonna consume me.  
If I keep waiting for this thing to start.  
Oh I feel like I'm all locked up inside.  
It's like I'm all locked up inside.  
It's like I'm all locked up insi...i...ide i...i...ide_

"Ouch, it looks like Lucy really hurt him bad, we. Just what happened?" Commented a spirit with a titanium tail the size of his body.

Gemi and Mini Held hands and a puff of smoke encased the two before it dissipated to show them in their owner's form,"Here are the exact words of what happened." The Gemini Lucy cleared her throat, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M NOT OKAY! FOR THREE DAYS I EMPHASIZED THE FACT THAT YOU WERE MY FRIEND AND NOTHING MORE!" She breathed deeply, "YOU ARE NOT MY BOYFRIEND! AND I DON'T WANT YOU AS MY BOYFRIEND! YOU'RE JUST A PLAYBOY SPIRIT!" The smoke encased the Lucy copy and when it faded, Gemi and Mini were floating in place. "And that's what happened." A loud groan echoed through the spirit realm again, followed by crying.

"No wonder she can't even get a boyfriend, she's so nasty." Followed a blue mermaid spirit snobbishly laughing. Before any of the others could dive into bickering a giant booming voice roared across the spirit realm. "ENOUGH!"

In front of everyone a giant with bright armor and a white mustache appeared, "Everyone, let our old friend Leo have some time alone. I can sense from this that our old friend is very heartbroken. An old saying is that time will help him heal." Upon the giant's words everyone left Loke alone.

In Lucy's apartment a little snowman like creature waddled around the floor as the blonde mage patted his head. "I'm glad you're here with me Plue. Tell me, is Loke's situation really that bad?" The snowman creature nodded. "Really, just how bad?" Plue then curled up into a ball and faked crying. Lucy put her hand above her mouth and her eyes started to water. "Maybe I should talk to him." She then scribbled on a piece of paper and rolled it up in a tiny scroll before she tied a ribbon on it and gave it to Plue. "Please take this to Loke." "Punn punn." Responded the snowman.

Upon entering the gleaming spirit realm, Plue cracked the door Loke was behind and rolled the note to his head. Upon the paper touching his mane, he slowly turned over and spotted the scroll. Instantly, he began to scan it.

_Dear Loke,_

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**

**Yes I did use all gummed up inside from Adventure Time but changed the lyrics to all locked up inside. Take note that Rebecca Sugar is the proud writer of that song. And Fairy Tail is owned By Hiro Mashima.****_  
_**

**Loke: So what doe the letter say?**

**Me: I don't know you're the one reading it.**


	3. Mending

**Loke: So can we get to the point where I feel better please? I don't like seeing myself like that.**

**Me: Keep your shirt on dude.**

As Loke's eyes began to scan the note that was rolled to him it read,

_Dear Loke,_

_It's me Lucy. Over the last few days I have called for you to come out of the spirit realm while I was one a job and I have wondered why you didn't come out of the spirit realm. However, after reflecting on my actions I want you to come and talk to me. The way I acted that day was out of annoyance and anger and I should have handled it better. Listen, I just want you to know that I still like you as a friend. But I let my anger get the best of me. I didn't mean to break your heart at all and I wish to make it up to you somehow, please come and talk to me so we can sort his out._

_Your friend,_

_Lucy_

With that, Loke took his red tie and used his shaking hands to put in in a loose loop. His legs wobbled as he approached the golden light and stumbled in front of a wooden door before his shaking fists tapped it. The door started to creak and Lucy's face peered through the crack. In front of Lucy she gasped as her lion spirit appeared before her with matted hair, a wrinkled and armpit stained dress shirt, his face completely skin and bones, and his waterline rimmed with yellow 's hand welcomed the lion into her apartment and he waddled over to her sofa.

"Loke, I-i'm sorry for what happened. I had no idea you would wind up a total wreck after I said those words to you. I really didn't mean for it to happen." Droplets began to leak out of Lucy's eyes. "I-i'm so s-sorry." As Lucy lowered her face, Loke picked up her chin and his thumb wiped away her tears.

"No Lucy, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted so forward like that. As much as I do love you and want to date you, I think you were in the right. I was too forward and flirty. In fact maybe I did deserve-" As Loke held her hand Lucy lowered it and placed a finger over his mouth for a brief moment."No, Loke, that's just part of who you are, I acted immature that day and I should have explained it to you better. If there is any way I could make it up to you I will do it."

"Lucy, you don't have to do anything for me. If anything talking, to you has made me feel better already. But if there is one thing, I would like to get to know you a little bit more." Lucy's neck slightly bent to the left, "Really? Maybe I should get to know you a little more too. Plus, I really should have thanked you for making me dinner the other day." Loke smiled, and he adjusted his tie before another light encased him and he came out of it as if he came out of a spa treatment, and his clothes were dry cleaned to perfection.

"So Lucy, you go first. What was it like growing up in your life?" Lucy began to belt out the story, "Well, for most of my life things were pretty good, especially with my mom around. She was like my best friend in a way. We would do almost everything together, especially celestial spirit magic." Lucy's brown eyes then started to leak again."Then came that terrible day, my mother died and my dad almost forgot about me entirely, even my birthday. So when I was sixteen, I ran away and took my mom's spirit keys with me. Plus, on the way I met Taurus and made a contract with him. Then I found Natsu and joined Fairy Tail, and of course I met you." Loke then began to nod and began to speak his story as well.

"That's quite interesting, but when you're a celestial spirit like me you tend to see a lot more. Before I met you Lucy, or even before Karen got me, I was the most sought after key by celestial wizards. Whenever a wizard got me in their hands, they would walk home with a fortune within a month. My key was often auctioned up for sale to the highest bidders, it was stolen, other times it was even used for bribes, people used it for blackmail, you name it it happened. But then after being with Karen I never thought I could trust another celestial mage ever again, until I met you that is. I guess we can thank Fairy Tail for bringing us together in a way."

Lucy nodded, "I guess so. But I didn't even know you had such a harsh life like that." "Me neither Lucy, your father just turned around like that after your mother died. But I shouldn't be surprised after how I reacted to Karen. I still remember the day you saved my life." Lucy moved her hand close to his. "Me too, I didn't know I could summon that many spirits at once." Loke then moved his hand closer as well. "I was kind of surprised at that time too. Either way, I was told that you are a bit of a fan of literature as well."

Lucy's face turned peach pink, "Yeah, I am that's why I'm writing a novel, but you're not seeing it." Loke giggled, "It's okay, I'm not going to look. Myself I have read plenty of books over time, sometimes I was even owned by writers. It's one of the few perks of being immortal." Lucy's slender fingers began to grace the lion's hand. "Really? Was what happened to your key over the years one of the problems?" "Yeah, it was but personally, I secretly wish I was a human from time to time." Lucy held her pointer finger and thumb on her chin, "You do? But I always thought that being immortal had a few more perks." Loke slowly shook his head. "Not really, when you're immortal nearly everyone you loved who is a mortal will soon die. It's kind of sad when you think about it." Lucy's head bobbed down."O-oh I guess you're right."

Sentences shot back and forth left and right and then the hands on the clock flipped. "That's so interesting Loke, I had no idea that spirits even got into occasional fights like that while they were in the spirit world." Loke giggled, "And I never knew just how many times Natsu got his assed kicked when he sneaks into your house. But in all seriousness, I'm glad I got to know you without trying to date you." Loke then put his hand on top of Lucy's. "Umm, Loke you're holding my hand." Loke's eyeballs drifted down, and he jolted his hand back like a released rubber band. "Oh I'm sorry Lucy. Anyway, if we could go out and do something as friends, what do you have in mind?" Lucy placed a finger on her chin and furrowed her eyebrows. "Maybe we could just go to the farmers market. I need to pick up some stuff that requires some extra arms." Loke smiled, "Alright then, it was nice getting to know you a little bit more Lucy, see ya." The lion spirit then vanished back into the spirit world.

As he vanished, Lucy sat at her desk and began to scribble on her paper, _"Lach may have been very forward with Lacey but their bond of friendship was still there, even when Lacey made his heart shatter, they discussed about one another..."_

The next day, Lucy had several empty bags and was standing in front of an area with a large amount of stands. She then waved Loke's key, but before she could say anything he was already at her side. "Oh yeah, you can already go through the gate. Anyway, I will need you to hold your share of these." She then gave Loke the bags before walking to one of the stands. At one of them, Lucy was stuck on the different cuts of meat. "Ah I can't pick which one! Should I choose a tender yet pricey cut? Or a tough yet affordable one?" Loke stepped right by Lucy and said, "How about the flat iron cut? It's both very tender and affordable." When Lucy looked at the price tag of the flat iron she instantly put it into one of her bags. "Thanks Loke, how did you know about that." Loke shrugged his shoulders, "Experience in Earthland I guess. Is it okay if I help you out with some other things?" Lucy nodded her head.

After a few minutes the bags were full and Lucy was at the register. "Thank you for paying miss, have a nice day." The cashier instantly noticed Loke. "I see your boyfriend..." Before he could finish the sentence Loke said, "I'm not her boyfriend sir, I'm just a friend carrying her bags." "Okay then."

After Lucy arrived home and every shelf in her kitchen was filled, she turned to the lion spirit. "Loke, thanks for clarifying the boyfriend thing earlier." Loke put his hand on Lucy's shoulder, "It's not a problem, I remember what it did to you the last time and I think you don't need a repeat. Anyway, take care Lucy." As the light appeared beneath Loke's feet, Lucy took his hand, "Wait, just one sec do you want to go on a job tomorrow?" "Why wouldn't I?" Responded the lion before he disappeared.

Lucy then went to her desk and started to scribble on paper, "_While Lach was a good friend he was a real gentleman to Lacey, in fact Lacey couldn't be happier to have someone who was willing to show how they were sorry."_


End file.
